Semiconductor manufacturing processes utilize a variety of different types of process gases that must be delivered with precise timing and in precise quantities and/or at precise delivery rates. In some cases, a semiconductor processing tool may utilize ten or more process gases, e.g., 14 different process gases, each of which must have its own separate control hardware. This collection of control hardware, which may include valves, mass flow controllers (MFCs), tubing, fittings, etc., is typically housed in a “gas box,” which is a cabinet or other structure that is typically mounted to the semiconductor processing tool (or in another location nearby).
FIGS. 1 through 4, 6, 7, and 12 through 20 are drawn to-scale within each Figure, although not necessarily from Figure to Figure.